


Dog!AU

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog!Finn, Dog!Hux, Dog!Kylo Ren, Dog!Phasma, Dog!Poe, Dog!Rey, Dogs, Gen, Not a fic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters as dogs, This is literally a list of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: So, I love dogs. I also love the characters that the Sequel Trilogy introduced to us.So what’s a dog-loving fan to do? Combine the two naturally!So here’s Kylo, Hux, Phasma & Poe, Finn and Rey as the dog breeds that I believe suit them best.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Dog!AU

First up, the baddies!

Kylo = King Shepherd. 

Kylo took a lot of thinking when it came to deciding what breed he should be. He’s played by the only American actor (Adam Driver as I’m sure everyone in this Fandom knows by now) and it turns out that America has created nearly 60 different dog breeds in it’s relatively short lifespan! 

That gave me quite a lot of freedom that I didn’t have later on (Since I decided to go with Actor country of origin = Dog breed country of origin), but the breed that I felt suited Kylo best was the King Shepherd. 

This breed seems to be relatively uncommon but Wikipedia has this to say about it:- “The King Shepherd is a dog breed developed from crossing the German Shepherd Dog with the Shiloh Shepherd and the long-coated European lines of German Shepherd with the Alaskan Malamute and Akita in the 1990s.“ 

So a super sized German Shepherd with the fluffyness of the Alaskan Malamute and the fierceness of the Akita? That’s perfect for Kylo! They’re very beautiful dogs too- Many of them have long, thick black fur (Like Kylo’s long, thick black hair!). Plus Kylo is technically a prince of sorts… so the "king” in “King Shepherd” is also quite fitting! 

——————————————————————————-

Hux = Irish Terrier 

Hux was a character who didn’t quite fit the breed that first came to my mind when I thought of Ireland (Lol, since it would sacrilegious to assign a dog breed that isn’t Irish to a character played by the very Irish Domhnall Gleeson!), the Irish Setter. 

At first the Irish Setter seemed like the obvious choice. They’re a very Irish breed, they have stunningly ginger coats… but they have an aristocratic look about them, plus they’re a breed that’s been in the hands of the wealthy for ages. 

Now I know what you’re thinking, how does that not suit Hux? Oh yes, I know that our favorite ginger general has aristocratic roots himself via his father… who hated his son, was abusive to him and denied him near every privilege. Hux had to claw his way to where he is via his own skills, merit and… ability to get messy on occasion. 

Now that doesn’t sound like a posh setter, but it sounds hell'a like a terrier to me! 

So I decided that the relatively uncommon ( :( Apparently they’re endangered!) Irish Terrier suited Hux better. They may be little, but like all terriers they’re tenacious, willing to finish fights (And win!), don’t give up easily and best of all, they’re ginger! 

Plus their little mustaches and beards reminded me of Hux’s hair, lol. 

——————————————————————————-

Captain Phasma = Golden Retriever 

Phasma was rather hard to decide a breed on and ultimately I did have to cheat a little a make her a Scottish breed (Gwendoline Christie is English, not Scottish… but uh, we’ll go with “UK” breeds for the English actors). 

But I am happy with Phasma the Golden Retriever, despite the unsuitability of that breed for her character at first glance. 

Golden’s are characterized as loving, sweet-natured and loyal dogs… everything Phasma is not. She’s not loving, her personality isn’t the most flattering and she’s loyal to herself above all else… 

So she’s everything a Golden Retriever shouldn’t be. Which is why I love the idea of her being one! Her foes would underestimate her and never take her seriously… right up until she proved them dead wrong! Now that sounds like Phasma! 

Plus Golden’s are pretty blonde looking dogs, so that keeps both to her actresses hair color and to the idea that Phasma stays in her armor all the time to disguise her looks. 

——————————————————————————-

Now for the good guys! 

Poe Dameron = Havense 

Poe was a harder character to find a dog breed for. Turns out, Guatemala only has one dog breed of note: The Guatemalan Dogo. Which appears to be a pitbull-ish/mastiff type of dog, who are always white. 

Which doesn’t suit Poe in the slightest. What I like about Poe is his charming nature and enthusiastic personality, so assigning him a guard dog didn't seem to suit. 

So I again, had to cheat a little when it came to his breed. 

Now Oscar Isaac isn’t just Guatemalan, he’s half Cuban via his father. And Cuba has two dog breeds (One of which is now extinct), so… while the Havanese may not scream “Poe” at first glance, I actually think it’s rather fitting! 

Havanese dogs are curly, fluffy little lap dogs who originated in Cuba, but are more well known in the US now because their upper class owners fled there with them after the Cuban Revolution. 

Poe Dameron is curly-haired, shorter then the average man (Oscar Isaac is only 5'8!) whose actor immigrated to the US when he was only six months old. So I actually think making Poe a lap dog is weirdly fitting! 

After all, don’t the littlest dogs have the biggest personalities? Plus the idea of a tiny dog being the leader of an elite gang of fighter pilots amuses me. 

——————————————————————————-

Finn = Staffordshire Bull Terrier 

Finn was probably the easiest of the English actors to find a breed for. Now I know John Boyega has Nigerian parents, but he was born in England, so I consider him English. (Plus Nigeria seems to have no notable dog breeds.) 

Now Staffy’s have a bad rap. People think they and the rest of the bully breeds are vicious monsters… much like how the galaxy at large views Stormtroopers in Star Wars! 

So I liked the idea of Finn being a Staffy just because of that, but Staffy’s and their cousins are renowned for being sweet and gentle dogs. Much like how Finn is actually a really sweet and gentle-natured guy underneath the armor. 

Plus Staffy’s do come in solid browns, black and even black & brown brindles! Which fits nicely with Finn’s looks. 

——————————————————————————-

Rey = English Cocker Spaniel 

Rey was probably the single most hardest character to assign a breed to. Daisy Ridley may use an American accent for Rey, but she’s English through and through. But try as I might, no breed from the UK seemed to fit Rey! 

Until I started considering the various varieties of Spaniels anyway. I ended up liking Spaniels for Rey because they weren’t my first choice for her. Spaniels are stereotypical “frou-frou” dogs, not something that seems to fit the rough and tumble Rey at first glance. 

But Spaniels were originally bred to be hunting dogs! They would flush out birds for their masters to shoot and retrieve them for them! They had to be quick to dodge horse’s hooves while on the hunt! So in short- They’re tough little dogs despite an overly-silky appearance. 

Now that did fit Rey. 

I went with the English Cocker (Or just the “Cocker Spaniel” as it’s known as everywhere but in America) because their rather smallish and have distinct “Field” and “Show” lines. With the field lines being less furry than the show lines, which I think suits Rey more. 

Plus those long silky ears? Well, solid brown Cockers definitely remind me of Rey’s lovely hair! Plus they have hazel eyes, just as she does. 

——————————————————————————-

So what do you think? Do you guys like the breeds that I choose?


End file.
